Jasmine's tornment
by Light Gaia
Summary: Jasmine fears that Aladdin will leave her for someone else and it haunts her. will Aladdin's promise convince her that she's the only one for him? Rated R for bad language and adult humor.
1. life can be cruel

**Author's note: **

**i've been inspired by one of the episodes of the TV series aladdin**

**and i did say that i will finish one story until i work on a next one but i had lots of fun writing**

**it and couldn't wait to post it**

**enjoy reading ^-^**

* * *

it was a warm night in acraba blazing sands danced in the wind of the dry desert of Saudi arabia camels with packs of water on their backs and travelers are camping for the night under a large tree.

A nervous beautiful princess had alot of trouble sleeping she will be a queen soon and their wedding is already planned and their wedding outfits are in the making by the best clothing designers in acraba

Princess Jasmine brushed her hair in a large golden mirror and placed her crown on her night stand

the fact that she will be queen of arabia with her beloved excites her but also worries her .

not because she feels she can't take responsibility but she always worries that aladdin the notorious street rat according to the sultans guards will leave her to be with shadira she made many attempt to win his heart and jasmine forgave her but still she has a feeling that she will do it again but she doesn't know when.

a gentle knock was heard that got her out of her endless thoughts

come in she said

Aladdin came in seeing his face always made her swoon they shared a smile and he sat next to her

jasmine told him that she has a bit trouble sleeping because pre marriage jitters.  
he gave her a tea with a foul taste and smell but drank it with effort trying not to gag.

aladdin kissed her goodnight and tucked her in.

* * *

after a few min the tea started working and she felt relaxed and started to feel more tired and eventually went into slumber Jasmin slept like a baby she never slept this good and deep for a long time. she opened her eyes when she sun came up and rolled to her side it was already day and got up looking for her love

but she couldn't find him she asked Lago and Abu and Genie but pretended they didn't know where he went.

Aladdin was away to get her an engagement ring of his own to surprise her and told his friends not to say a word.

they all shook their heads and told jasmine that he's probably somewhere near the palace or talking to the sultan.

after looking for hours she decided to look for him at the markets.

Jasmin kept her hood around her head so that she can walk without random civilians stopping her to bow and offer their service to her.  
in the distance she saw aladdin with a strange person standing next to him they turned towards each other and the woman removed her scarf from her head and Jasmin recognised the face right way it was shadira!

Jasmine could feel her jealousy grow and wondered why Aladdin would spend time with Shadira but not with her Jasmine moved closer to the couple she had to find out what they are saying she hid behind a wall and listened to their conversation.

_Oh aladdin_ Shadira said sounding a bit strange that usual i knew you always loved me and not that stupid entitled princess

_yes Shadira!_ Aladdin said sounding quite strange and older

i_ love you and only you im tired of that silly fool she can't cook for donkey shit she never seems satisfied always asking the same question if her outfits make her bum look fat but i say no to be nice but actually she looks like a pregnant hippo_ aladdin said loud enough for jasmine to hear.

jasmine clasped her hand against her mouth and placed her hand on her stomach she wasn't fat at all but that comment still hurt her feelings.

_her nose looks ugly and her hair looks like a bird nest when she wakes up_ aladdin said they laughed in a exaggerating way and continued talking bad about jasmine

jasmine couldn't believe that the love of her life would betray her like that and felt her self-esteem being demolished but this doesn't seem right jasmine thought could it be that shadira...

before the idea of shadira putting a spell on aladdin again entered jasmine's mind Shadira beamed very loudly that she didn't cast a spell on aladdin and repeated herself again

Aladdin turned towards Shadira looking serious

_let's make this look convincing ok?_ Aladdin sneered

_right well let's get this over with_ Shadira said.

Aladdin turned towards jasmine and gave her a malicious wink and bended down and gave Shadira a kiss on the lips

jasmine broke in tears and ran away to the palace

her worst nightmare became reality aladdin double crossed her with Shadira and she wasn't sure if she ever get's over it.

**Author's note**

**Sorry everyone i've been without internet for over 2 weeks and i wasn't able to update for those who are waiting for an update of my other story well you don't have to wait long i've wrote 2 chapters and will be updated very soon but i need to perfect it and create a good chapter to read. i hope you like this chapter and see you next time tc.**

**Light Gaia xxxx**


	2. Girlfriend trouble

Jasmine felt like the wind was knocked out of her lungs when she saw them kiss her life is over for sure and pushed many people aside her scarf fell off but she didn't care that the villagers recognised the princess of acraba she wished she never met those two

Shadira watched jasmine sprint way from them disappearing in the large crowd.

Shadira and aladdin broke apart and started spitting and coughing uncontrollable and started wiping their mouths in disgust and both of them turned into Abis mal and Jafar

Ewwww gross Abis Mal whined have you ever washed that mouth of yours?

i can ask you the same thing Jafar sneered Abis Mal kept spitting and cleaning his tongue until Jafar slapped him on the back to stop him from making a scene.

Our evil plan has worked Jafar grinned maliciously rubbing his hands together

yeah..what?! your idea? Abis Mal eyed Jafar annoyed it was my idea you baboon!  
But i disguised us you bastard this plan worked because of me! Jafar argued back

oh shut up will you? Abis Mal said i don't need to hear you voice all the time seeing your nasty mug is terrible enough.

well that makes two of us Jafar said.

Jafar's face brighten up thinking about the results of his brilliant master plan

Listen that street rat has alot of explaining to do Jafar grinned come on let's see how our two love birds are doing i can't wait to see the look on that aladdin's face Abis Mal said amused.

* * *

after hours of walking they arrived at the sultan's palace they tip toed in the garden and are wearing clothing to camouflage themselves they could hear Jasmine yell her lungs out at aladdin and was also heard arguing back.  
Abis Mal wanted to climb the wall and used Jafar to get a boost

arrrg stand still! Abis Mal complained

I could if you didn't move your feet in my face all the time and lay off that junk you eat everyday! Jafar said Abis Mal tried reach for a ramp but it didn't work he tip toed and stretched as far as he could but accidentally farted in Jafar's face and he felt dizzy and grossed out smelling that nasty stench.

oops Abis Mal said blushing

Jafar growled and threw Abis Mal off his shoulder and told him to give a boost instead after minutes of climbing the difficult paths towards the palace's window they finally made it

i want to see i want to see Abis Mal said and climbed on Jafar's shoulder and grabbed the edge and climbed up enough for him to see and remain hidden.  
-/-

Do you think im stupid Aladdin? i saw you making fun of me and kiss Shadira

No i would never do that to you got to believe me Jasmine! Aladdin said and tried to grab her hand but she brushed him away in defense Believing in you was the most stupid thing i ever done.

Genie poofed Aladdin on a chair and did a lie detector test and a paper got printed out and Held the paper in front of her face

see Jasmine? Genie said he's telling the truth our Al is not a double-crosser and abu nodded in agreement.  
but Jasmine wasn't convinced at all.

Abis Mal enjoyed seeing their miserable moment but Abis Mal heard a buzzing noise near his ear it was a honey bee and Abis Mal panicked and starts swatting around

stop it you fool! Jafar said if you keep moving we are going to FAAA..  
Before Jafar could say anything further they lost balance and fell down in one of Jasmine's rose bushes and whined and complained in pain

Jasmine and Aladdin heared two men scream and rushed outside to have a look in the bushes Jafar and Abis mal tenses up if they don't do something quick then they will be spotted.  
Aladdin moved some branches away and got startles when two tiny birds flew passed his face to the horizon

oh my face my handsome face abis mal whined it hurts!  
shut up! Jafar chirped as they fly further away.

Hey?

if you could change us into birds then why didn't you do that before we started climbing that rotten palace you moron!  
for the last time shut the F UP! Jafar yelled.

Abis Mal flew quicker with a aggitated Jafar on his tail trying to peck him.

Jasmine and Aladdin checked another bush but it was empty they looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders after seconds Jasmine got in Aladdins face again with her finger.  
if you think im going to cook for your unthankful sorry lying ass again well think again you waster!

awwww Jasmine! come on now i never said such a thing Aladdin said.  
can you please HEAR ME OUT!?

Aladdin tried to calm her down but he failed

Genie and Abu flinched at Jasmine's yelling and spitting more insults towards Aladdin Aladdin hung his shoulders in defeat and walked away from Jasmine but she followed him pounding her small fists against his back and kicked him against his rear couple of times.

I wonder how aladdin is going to fix this situation Lago said

hey come on bird man Al is innocent we need to help him Genie said

i don't meddle with this problems Lago said and wanted to leave but genie grabbed him

did aladdin ever let you down? Genie said in a serious tone.  
Lago looked at genie and then Abu giving him a death glare

and he changed his mind ok oke i'll help you clear his name. but where do we start? Lago wondered

i will think of something Genie said and walked to the window watching Jasmine and Aladdin argue even the sultan wondered what was going on with those two but Jasmine didn't want to talk about it.

I strongly believe that Aladdin didn't double-cross Jasmine and we will prove that to jasmine.

**Author's note:**

**I hope you liked this chapter ^-^ **

**TC and be good**

**Light Gaia xxxx :)**

**P.S : and when i posted a new bethmoora legends chapter the spell correct didn't work so im sorry**

**for that but i've fixed it and corrected all the errors hopefully.**


	3. what is this? Jaz Bash day?

Jafar and Albysmal arrived at a small river that almost got dried up from the heat.

Ouch! That evil minion of Hades stung me! Albis mal Cried in pain splashing water on his swollen face.  
and looked at himself in the reflection aww it hurt when i touch it! Albis mal said stomping his feet like a small child on a tantrum.  
My beautiful face looks worser than a Camels behind almost just as worse as your face Jafar!

Jafar's Staff lit up and the dark wizzard became very annyed What did you say?

Oh nothing Albis mal said cheeky. Hey! what will we do next? we haven't over thrown the Sultan yet.  
Be patient my Briliant plan isn't over yet now come we got alot of work to do.  
i've been working on a spell but i need 3 more hours to prepare and when it's done i'll rule as sultan and i'll be rich!  
Mwuhahahahahah!

excuse me you deluded Jackass we are going to be rich! Albis snorted

oh ofcourse we will be rich!

that's much better so what about the street rat? can i slit his throat after we got rid of the sultan?  
No! that will be too easy we'll let him rot in the worst prison cells of acraba.

but i always wanted to do that! Albis mal pouted why are you always in charge?

Because im the best now stop crying and move or you can rot away with Aladdin too Albis Mal followed Jafar saying insults to Jafar under his breath.

you just wait Jafar as soon as Aladdin is out of the way and you drop your guard it will be you who will be sharing a prison cell with that street rat. Albis Mal thought he almost hated Jafar more that Aladdin now and wished he never partnered up with that self absorbed idiot.

Jasmine sat near the fountain of the palace she looked at her reflection in the water a small tear splashed in it she didn't feel like marrying anymore Aladdin kept urging that he didn't do anything and told her that it must be a set up but his words means nothing at the moment she saw them and still he had the nerve to lie in her face.

Aladdin was with his friends he wanted them to help him to prove his innocence Abbu and Genie was on his side always But Carpet and Lago wasn't sure what to believe but agreed to help him anyway.

Genie and his friends quietly went away to find evidence to help Aladdin out of this horrible situation Abbu got a lift from carpet as they glided over Acraba Genie changed into a search hound and sniffed around Abbu was asking around and Lago translated Abbu's question to the by passengers.

A few by standers reported that they indeed seen Aladdin and Shadira but acted nothing like themself and reported that to Genie part of his started to lose faith in Aladdin's honesty but still he wants to believe his friend until he got proved otherwise infront of his own eyes.

Aladdin Glanced Over where Jasmine was sitting but she wasn't there she moved to the Gate to get out for some fresh air she gave Aladdin an angry look but slowly changed into a disappointed look and went outside leaving Aladdin behind.

she went to area's she doesn't usually go to avoid being reminded of Aladdin she also caught sight of Aladdins old house during her morning walk she always felt sorry that he had to grow up in the poor area's of Acraba without a Mother or Father.

But at the moment she doesn't care if he ends up poor again she feels guilty having these thoughts she's not the type of person who wishes other people the worst but then again he wished her the worst by crushing her heart where was his sympathy for her?  
did he ever thought about the pain he caused her? so why should she feel bad for wanting to send him back to the life of a lowlife street rat?

and marry someone else who truly loves her? Maybe it's because regardless what happened that day she still loves him very much.  
maybe if Aladdin comes clean and give his word not to talk or see Shadira again maybe she can find it in her heart to forgive him fully and continue marrying him. Nothing happens for a reason and maybe this happened to make their relationship stronger or maybe he just wants her for the wealth and money and truly loves Shadira and not her. or maybe something else is going on.

Jasmine walked further and couple of young children skipped around playing with each other.  
that brought a smile on her face she hopes she'll get children one day and if she's granted a baby girl she will name her after her deceased Mother Jasmine felt a bit better and when she comes back to the palace she and Aladdin will have a talk but nothing like the previous hostile fall out.

She will listen to him and let him tell his side of the story and maybe she'll see Shadira too see why she did it. and she'll try to fight every urge not to pull her hair or put sand in her trousers and force her to walk through the streets of Persia and everyone will see her funny walk and reach to the back of her pants to scratch.

and persians might think she has worms. Jasmine could hear Razoul already beaming loudly .

**"**_ told you street rats have fleas!..and worms too!_**"**

Jasmine said mimicked his accent striking the same pose he always uses when he talks to Aladdin.

well serves her right Jasmine said. but she scratched that idea right away the last thing she wants is becoming a vengeful bitter person it will make her no better person than other vengeful enemies she and her friends faced like Albis Mal for example.

She didn't feel like talking to Aladdin right now but she knows she can't keep on walking away from him forever she needs to face him and hopefully make it work.  
Jasmine went back but decided she needed more time so she left a note in Aladdins room that she want to fix their broken relationship when she's back from the markets and went outside again to go shopping for some beautiful persian vase and pot's of different beautiful colours for a wedding gift for Aladdin she hopes that he loves her and wants to marry her for her and not for the rulership and gold.

Albis Mal and Jafar disguised themselves as desert serpents to travel through Acraba un noticed they were busy finding the princess but they couldn't find her at her favorite spots they already checked at the markets but she wasn't there and both of them got frustrated.  
they hoped she wasn't in the palace other wise their plan to name and shame Aladdin will be impossible.

Albis Mal stopped in his tracks and scratched his head in confusion. so Jafar if you want to become the new Sultan why didn't you try to ruin his life instead of Aladdin? not that im complaining i enjoy seeing the street rat suffer but i don't get it.

If that street rat is out of the way then over throwing that chubby excercise phobic twat will be much easier Jafar said.  
now shush look Jafar pointed and Albis Mal looked at the direction Jafar was pointing.

it was the princess she does seem a bit happier but that won't last long not on Jafar's watch.  
Jasmine talked to a shop keeper and took her time to pick a vase.  
Jafar was about to slide of a shop's tent to make a move

Wait hold up! Albis Mal said runing Jafar's undercover stealth moment What is it now!? Jafar hissed angry

i got one question! Albis Mal said ermm the serpents you changed his into..are they poisonous?

yes very what about it? Jafar asked

well..I accidentally bit on my tongue very hard and im scared im going to die Albis Mal squeaked in fear.  
Jafar face palmed himself with it's tail but the tail got in his eye and it stung hard.

Grrrrrr you are not going to die! but i will make sure of that if you don't hurry up! the princess is leaving!  
they reached the ground and Jafar quickly morphed him and Albis Mal into Aladdin and Shadira

Jasmine finally made her choice and gave golden coins with a smile and turned around to leave Jasmine her her eyes fixed on the ground because the sun shined brightly she noticed two shadows she looked up and saw Aladdin and Shadira holding each others hand with a taunting smirks from ear to ear .

Hey check this out moron! Shadira said trying a bit too hard to behave feminine and showed Jasmine a huge diamond ring on her fingers your ex lover bought this for me he just propose to me today! Shadira giggled much bigger than that puny gem on your finger Shadira pointed at Aladdin's promise ring he gave Jasmine 2 years ago Jasmine was shocked clutching her vase in her hands looking at them with sad heartbroken eyes.

They laughed and ran away calling her worser names.  
Jasmine automatically dropped the vase and it shattered in pieces her eyes filled with water she regretted thinking about giving Aladdin a second chance how could she be so stupid?  
she wiped her face with her sleeves this will be the last time Aladdin will make her cry she will ban him from her life forever Enraged Jasmine threw Aladdin's promise ring away and foot stomped back to the palace

_if I ever get my hands on you!_

_Aladdin you are soooo dead_! Jasmine shouted shaking her fists in the air.

**Author's Note: **

**it took a while to write this i had idea's but had a hard time to put it in one chapter**

**but im happy i finally done it. i wanted to update this chapter sooner but there were reports being made**

**about Tornado's causing destruction in my country and i had a hard time to focus on anything else.**

**so im sorry for the wait i hope you guys had a Happy Halloween and enjoyed reading this chapter**

**and until next time bye bye :) **

**Light Gaia xxx**


End file.
